


Opening Night

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Humor, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam freezes his butt off for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Night

Sam pulled his jacket tighter around himself. It was cold, standing around in line, doing nothing. Couldn't they have waited for the movie to come out on DVD or something? He didn't even have his brother to talk to. Sam looked over where Dean was standing. Of course he was surrounded by girls, showing off that “charming” wit of his. Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes as a couple of them giggled stupidly at whatever his brother had said. They were far too young for him, really. The only comfort he had in the situation was that while he was standing alone in the cold December night, freezing his ass off, by himself, to see a movie he didn't care about, that wasn't opening for at least seven more hours, he was not the one in a Hans Solo costume. 

“And he says I'm the nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira.


End file.
